Can I be your Prince Charming
by Anonymous1266
Summary: What happens when Casey realizes that Derek is her Prince Charming. And Worse yet what happens when Derek realizes that he might want to be her Prince too.
1. Prolgue

_Authors Note: This is my first story so hopefully it comes out good. Please review and comment and please no flames. Oh yeah and I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. _

_Summary: So this basically begins with the end of __Make No Promises__. I've tried to write down every details of how it ends in case anyone hasn't seen that episode. And the rest of the chapters will have loads of Dasey, bits of Masey, a dribble of Dally, and a smidge of Shemily. I hope you enjoy.It rated M for later chapters._

Prologue

Casey's heart was pounding this was the moment that she had dreamed about all her life. It was her junior prom, the second most important dance (other than senior prom).

Although the night had started out lousy her dress was not how she pictured, the hair looked like a poodle (as Marti describe), Max being Max showed up at her house in a blue tux, and to top it all off Derek step on her dress and tore it.

And then Derek did the sweetest thing. After getting yelled at by both Emily and Sally he took a cab all the way home and brought Casey a dress they found in the theater department. Casey could not believe that Derek could do such a sweet thing. It was her dream dress and he brought it to her. Casey heart couldn't help but melt. She wondered to herself why Max couldn't be more like Derek. She caught herself when she realized what she was thinking.

--

There they were standing at the entrance. Casey turned around slowly with her back facing the entrance, "This is it, my happily ever after moment."

She turned to face Derek and continued "My life could be changed forever".

Derek took her by her arm and spun her back around slowly towards the entrance before leaning forward and whispering in her ear " Hurry up Cinderella, before the clock strikes midnight" and with his hand placed I the middle of her back he gave her a slight push.

As Casey entered the room and all eyes seemed to be on her. She felt like she was in a fairytale. Emily, Sheldon and Sally stepped aside and Max made his way towards Casey wearing a black tuxedo.

He took her hand and gentle kissed it, "You look amazing."

"And you look…perfect" Casey said with a huge smile on her face. I guess the nights not a complete disaster, she thought.

"Also from the theater department" he said pointing to his tux. "Would you care to dance?"

"Lead on my prince" and with that they made their way to the dance floor.

--

They danced for what seemed forever until Sheldon took over the mic and proposed to Emily. Emily disappeared for almost the rest of the night. Casey made a mental note to ask Em for details the next day.

Emily finally came back in time to announce the Prom King and Queen. And to their surprise Casey and Max won. This night seemed to be going a lot better than Casey had imaging. The prom was coming to an end and someone invited Max and Casey to an after party and Casey thought that it might be fun since she wasn't ready to go home yet. She was having way too much fun.

_--_

_Author note: So I hope you enjoy the prologue I will try to upload chapter one tomorrow._


	2. What Happens at Prom Stay at Prom

Author's note: This chapter is a little shorter than I thought it would be so I apologize. I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK. Oh and please comment and give any suggestion, I might actually include them. And please no flames. 

Chapter 1: What Happens at Prom Stay's At Prom

When they got to the party Casey had already regretted her decision to come. There were people making out everywhere, guys jumping off the roof into an outdoor pool, and a few people been comforted by less drunken friends while throwing up.

Max turn to face Casey "Look ….if you don't feel comfortable…um… we can leave…..oh and…… besides I have a little surprise for you."

"Max you know how I feel about surprises. And I know you also want to stay" she said reading him like an open book.

"Yeah your right, the surprise can wait, so can we stay for an hour or so" Max said pouting at Casey.

"Sure…why not….Oooo…… punch I'll take one...I'm sooo thirsty"

"Casey wait….!!" but before Max could say anything else Casey down the whole cup "I think it was spiked" he laughed.

"Noooo….. I dunno….. Maybe…. it did taste funny" Casey said jokingly "So can my Prince get me another one."

Max looked at Casey in shock this was the first time that she was being so relax and cool "Umm….Sure" he said before going to get a cup of the punch for Casey and a beer for him.

While Max was gone Casey couldn't help but fall into her thoughts. Yes Derek was always such a jerk, but then there were times when he actually seemed to care about her. And then tonight he actually left their prom just to bring her this dress. Her dream dress. Although she'd never admit it, she actually liked the attention that Derek gave her. She knew that behind all the pranks, jokes and insults, there was a really sweet person. And events like this only fueled the need that she had for his attention. Just as she was about to get carried away in her thoughts Max came back with her drink and handed it to her.

"You looked dazed, what were you thinking about"

"Ummm…. n…nothing…I guess I'm starting to feel the affect of the punch" she lied. Just as she looked up there HE was, he had just entered the party, and of course he was with Sally. Casey didn't have a problem that he was with her because she knew that Sally wasn't attracted to Derek because she had a long-term boyfriend. So it gave her comfort that nothing could really happen between them.

"Hey Space Case, what are you doing out passed your bed time" Derek smirked, "Aren't we being the rebel tonight".

"Derek please! I can't believe that out of hundreds of people here it seems you have some type radar to find me" she said annoyed. "Look I'll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine, understand."

"Oh, I like it when you get all forceful, It makes all tingly inside" Derek knew that that would definitely cause Casey to lose her cool.

"I knew this whole nice thing couldn't last" She said raising her finger at him. "Derek please just leave me alone before you ruin my night"

"Max if I were you I get her another drink" Derek said slyly.

"DEREK!!" Max, Casey and Sally all said at the same time.

Sally looked apologetically at Casey before reassuring her "I'll try to keep him away from you, ok"

Casey just nodded, then turn back to Max "So where were we" she said leaning to give him a kiss on his lips.

"I think I was about to ask you if you wanted to dance".

--

They danced for about twenty minutes and Max was getting very anxious.

"What's wrong" Casey asked nervously.

"Well, see the surprise I had….ummm…" he looked down at the floor "It… umm… it was a hotel room…"

"A WHAT!!" Casey said and everyone in their vicinity turned around. "Sorry, I mean a what" she said gentler as they walked to a quieter spot.

"Well Case we've been going out for a while….and….and I really love you…..and….I thought that it would be special" he said lifting up his head slightly then continued "And if you don't feel comfortable I total understand."

"Oh Max that is so sweet" she knew that this would happen eventually. They had spoke about it a few times and she always reassured him that it would happen when the time was right. Maybe this was the time she thought.

She looked up at Max "Maybe if we go there….hemme" she cleared her throat "You know… hemm….we never know…maybe tonight is right…" Casey didn't know if she was in her right mind or if it was the liquor talking. It was after all her fourth or fifth cup of punch considering she never really drank before. She knew she must have been buzzing already.

Max face changed from been being completely nervous to a look of excitement.

"I'll go get our stuff" he said.

Just as he was about to leave there was a huge crash. And someone started to moan.

"I think it's broken. I think it's broken!!" It was one of Max idiot teammates. He completely missed the pool; he jumped off the roof and landed on the pavement. Everyone ran over to him.

"Dude what the hell…Don't move" Max said.

"Max I think his ankle might be broken" Casey said trying to keep focus. "You need to get him to the hospital."

"Well I can't just leave you here" he said looking around. He saw the only person that he could count on getting Casey home safe. "Hey D get over here."

Derek turned around and started walking over. "Dude I need you to do me a favor."

"Me, do YOU a favor… I don't think so" he said in his typical manner "Oww, what was that for" it was Sally pinching his arm.

"Sure" she responded for him "What can we do?"

"Well I have to take Steve to hospital can you take Casey to the La pièce hotel," he started fumbling in his pants pocket where he found the key. "Here its room 119" then he turned to Casey "Case I'm soooo sorry…I promise I'll make it up." Then he kissed her on the cheek.

"Its fine…just go….I completely understand." In reality Casey was just relieved that she avoided the whole sex thing.

Derek on the other hand was now looking at Max with fury. Why did he get a hotel room? What was he planning to do to Casey tonight? What did he mean by 'I'll make it up'? And had him and Casey ever been intimate before? Derek could feel his blood boil. But he wasn't jealous; he was just being brotherly, wasn't he?

Derek clenched his fist before responding "Sure Max she understands, I'll watch out for her" he gave a fake smile.

"Thanks D you rock" Max said before helping his friend to his car.

"So…" Sally said trying to break the awareness. "I actually think it's getting late…umm…my parent didn't even know I was going to prom…" she turn towards Derek " do you think that you could take me home before taking Casey to the 'La pièce'…."she said saying that last words in a funny French accent.

"Sure I guess" Derek said still in disbelief that had Steve not broken his leg his step-sister and that creep would have been in some hotel doing God knows what.

They got into the car. Casey was in the back. She felt left out because Sally and Derek were talking about people they saw tonight that are regulars at Smelly Nelly's. After Sally was dropped of the ride was pretty uneventful. Casey moved to the front seat but her and Derek didn't really have that much to say to each other.

When he pulled into the parking lot he turned to face Casey. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked.

"Soooo" Derek said "…this is your stop".

Casey cleared her "What you did tonight was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me" she gave a half smile before leaning over "Thanks" she said lightly kissing him on the lips she had only meant it to be innocent.

Derek was shocked. His heart was racings and he couldn't help but think that even in that short kiss he could feel definite sparks.

They stood still just staring at each other for who knew how long before Derek finally leaned in and kissed Casey making sure that she knew this wasn't some brotherly kiss. Casey's eyes jetted open in shock but she quickly relaxed and closed her eyes letting Derek take control. It was soft and gentle with tons of passion.

When they pulled apart Casey turned her head away from Derek not staring at him. Derek took this as her telling him that they shouldn't have done that.

He combed his hand through his hair before saying "Look Case I'm sorry….I don't know what took over me" he looked through his pocket and took out the key card. "Here I'll see you tomorrow.

But to his surprise Casey turned her head "I…I…want you to come inside with me." Then she gave her flirtatious half smile that Derek saw her give every other guy but him and he loved so much.

Authors note: Sorry I took I was gonna update on Saturday but life got in the way lol. Anyway, here is chapter two. Oh and for the love of God I still do not own LIFE WITH DEREK or any of its characters. 


	3. What Dreams Are Suppose to Be Made of

Authors note: Sorry I took I was gonna update on Saturday but life got in the way lol. Anyway, here is chapter two. Oh and for the love of God I still do not own LIFE WITH DEREK or any of its characters. 

Chapter Two: What Dreams Are Suppose to Be Made of

They both got out of the car. Casey didn't know if it was the alcohol or something else, but her stomach felt funny like she was nervous, and she felt like the world was spinning. When they reached the door she turned around to face Derek. There was something different about his stare. Instead of the usual gaze, Derek's eyes seemed to be filled with want and passion. Casey had never seen his eyes like that before. It scared her, but yet made her flush. And then she did something that stunned even her. She grabbed Derek's collar pulling him down and started kissing him passionately.

At first they stood in the middle of the hallway then Derek quickly pushed Casey gentle onto her room door. He placed one of his hands on the door for support and with the other he played with Casey hair.

With his tongue Derek parted Casey's lip and started to wrestle with hers. The kiss was becoming more passionate and Casey had the need to be in a more private place.

She pulled away long enough to say "Derek I think….uhh…we should…..go inside…." which came out more as a moan than she intended.

Casey fumbled with the key card. Her hands were shaking with excitement and she couldn't keep them steady long enough to slide it in the slit. Derek smirked because he never saw Casey this out of it before and he knew that he was the one that was making her nervous. He grabbed a hold of her hand (his hand been steady and calm like always) and guided her to the slit, pulled down the handle and pushed the door open.

Once they stepped foot into the door Derek quickly pulled Casey towards him and started where they left off. As soon as he pushed the door close with his foot Casey pushed him against it making her body press against his. It felt so good. They were in bliss. This is Casey, my annoying step-sister, the keener and prude Derek thought to himself. But why can't I stop myself. She smelled and taste so sweet. Then his mind flashed on Max. He started to envy Max. Casey was by far the best kisser that Derek had ever kissed, and that was saying A LOT. The way she used her tongue and followed his lead made him want to melt in her. And Max was able to experience this every day. That thought made Derek in one swift movement turn from being against the door to pressing Casey against it. He pressed into her harder. And Casey could feel a bulge growing in Derek's pant.

Derek moved trying to get even closer to Casey than he was and the bulge in his pants rubbed against her crotch making Casey let out a moan that startled even her.

She could feel a smirk spread across Derek's mouth. And in his typical Derekness he said "aren't we excited" before letting his lips crash onto hers again.

Casey was starting to feel a burn between her thighs that she never felt before. She needed him. She wanted his body. But all the articles of clothing were in her way.

Derek ran his hands down her back, then lower back, then her perfect dancers ass, where he squeezed it and lifted her, she wrapped her long legs around his torso. Then he started to feel his way under her dress. Casey didn't want him to stop touching her, but she knew that this position was starting to get uncomfortable for both of them.

"Derek……bed" was all she managed to say. With that Derek carried Casey over to the bed where he sat down gentle. Casey was now straddling Derek. She was so heated and the burning in between her legs was now taking her over. She began to move her hip in a circular motion and when her crotch came into contact with Derek's he moaned. First an "Ohhhh", then an "Ohhh…..God" and then what made Casey lose her mind an "Ohhh…Case…."

Derek pulled away, out of breath he said "Case…. I don't…. think I can…. stand this anymore…." kiss " We" kiss, "should" kiss "stop now" moan "before I go too far".

Casey stared at him and whispered "what if I want you to go further", this time she was the one with the smirk because Derek's mouth dropped, was this Casey or some other creature that looked like her. Derek didn't care, in reality he wanted her and he always wanted her. He had dreamt about moments like this often. He would often just dismiss them or even deny that he had perverted thoughts about his step-sister. But now she was his, he could touch her, kiss her and please her and it was all real.

Derek hands were now becoming unsteady. He fumbled with her zipper and eventually got it to zip down. Casey then, stood up; she slipped one strap, and then the other off. Derek leaned back onto the bed, resting on his elbows. He watched as she let the dress slip right off and she was left with just her slip on. The room was dark and he could only make out the silhouette of her body he was taken back at the view even though he wished that he could have more light. He cursed himself mentally for not turning on the light when they first came in. His gaze was so intense, he looked her up and down making Casey blush.

He then grabbed her hand pulling her to him as he kissed her chin, then her neck, then her chest, and made his way over to her breast. He cupped her backside as he bit and nibbled her breast through her bra. Casey was beyond herself, she bit down hard onto her bottom lip to keep from screaming. She then started unbuttoning Derek's shirt, feeling his skin and in total awe of how perfect his abs felt. Derek no longer could take anymore of the foreplay, flipped them over in one quick movement so that he now was on top, and started to pull her underwear off. Casey took this as a sign and she began to unbuckle his belt, with his help Derek's clothes were discarded so fast that it shocked her when she felt his skin against hers.

He started kissing her again, but Casey, becoming unsure of this situation, wasn't responding like she was before. Derek took noticed to this, stopped kissing her, stared into her eyes and asked "What wrong, do you want me to stop"

Casey shook her head no and said "No….no….I want to….but….will it…it hurt?" she asked shyly.

Derek was shocked, it made him kind of happy that she was a virgin, because that meant that no guy had gone this far with her, but he also didn't want to be the one to take it away from her either. Then he thought to himself that at least he can be gentle with her to make it special, not a lot of guys their age would consider the girls pleasure, because not a lot of guys are as experienced as he is. He knew that if it was any other girl that he probably wouldn't even be thinking like this, but this was Casey, and he didn't want to hurt her.

"I promise I'll try and make it as painless as possible" he whispered in her ear as he gave one last kiss before reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a condom.

He could feel Casey tense up under him as he open the condom and slipped it on. He braced himself at her entrance. Kissing her and trying to calm her down.

"You need to relax," he said softly "the more relaxed you are, the less it will hurt" then he kissed her again, this time she kissed back.

As he pushed into her a little Casey moaned in pain. He quickly began to shhh and its okay and just a little longer her. Involuntary tears began to roll down her face as Derek finally broke through her barrier and she was no longer a virgin. The pain subsided as Derek pushed into her all the way.

Derek wiped away her tears and said "see I told it wasn't that bad" then he kissed her cheek.

She nodded in agreement; Derek let her body get use to him then pulled out a little and quickly pushed back inside. After a while she began to feel his rhythm and she wasn't in complete pain anymore. A little more time passed and she was beginning to enjoy the thrusts. Then she started returning them herself. This continued for about twenty minutes, and Derek new that as much as he wanted to, he couldn't hold on any longer. But he wanted Casey to experience want most women only dreamt about, an orgasm. He place thumb on her clit and began to rub first in circular motions, than up and down, than in both. Casey no longer holding back began moaning his name, clawing her nails into his back and a mixture of biting and sucking on his bottom lip. And then in minutes her walls tighten and she came. Derek gave his last thrusts before his went over the edge too, collapsing onto her chest.

As their breaths began to slow down and the realization of what they had done hit them. Derek pulled out of her and left a space between them in what they now noticed was a huge bed. He ran his hand through his hair and pulled at it a little in frustration. How could he have done this, and to CASEY?

Casey on the other hand pulled the sheet over her covering her half naked body and turned so that her back was now facing Derek. She tried to hold back the tears, but it wasn't working. She just gave the most important thing to her away to DEREK. Of all people.

"Case….do you want talk about…" he began but was cut off by Casey throwing a pillow at him.

"GET OUT!!" she screamed.

"Look your total freaking ou…." Another pillow before he finished again.

"JUST LEAVE!!"

"Case…it normal to frea…" it was her purse this time being hurled at him.

"FINE BUT YOU CAN'T AVOID THIS FOREVER!!" And he stormed out the room leaving a disheveled Casey to her thoughts. There she laid until a phone call brought her back to reality. SHIT IT WAS MAX!

Authors notes: I hope you all liked that chapter the next one is more about Masey but with an underlining of Dasey, of course. Please comment and give any type of structure criticism if you like. Please just don't be too harsh through, my heart can't take it lol. 


	4. You Made Your Bed Now LIE In It

_Author's note: I sorry that it took like hella long for me to update, but I had finals up the ass. But I have surpassed them all. LOL. Anyways here's chapter three._

Chapter 3: You Made Your Bed Now LIE in It Part 1 

She hesitated for a moment before deciding to answer it. Quickly thinking of what she would say Casey answered the phone.

Wiping away her tears and clearing her throat she answered. "Hemmm….hello...hey babe…"

"Hey Case, were just leaving the hospital…Steve's parents finally were contacted. And he did break his ankle; the doctor said he'll have to sit out the rest of the season….Anyway… I'm sorry about tonight, I know it's late but I'll meet you there."

"Yeah, sure" Casey said trying not to sound gloomy "Hurry up….Bye" and she made a kissy noise.

After she hung up the phone she just sat there. She knew she had to get up and put her clothes back on and fix the bed, but she just felt so exhausted.

She finally regained enough energy to get herself dressed and fix the bed. She was just finishing up when there was a knock at the door and there stood Max with a bouquet of flowers that he picked up at the hospital.

"Here's some beautiful flowers for the most beautiful girl" Max said with a huge smile on his face.

His energy was quickly drained when he saw a languid Casey standing there. "OH this is so sweet" she said giving him a light peck on the lips and faking a smile.

"Sorry Case I didn't know we'd be gone that long"

"Max I told you already, its fine"

"Look Case I know that this night hasn't turned out the way we planned and I don't know about you but I'm pretty tired…" and Casey could help but think that he didn't know the half of it. 

"But I'll make it up to you, I promise, next Friday we'll have a romantic dinner for two and whatever happens, happens" he continued kissing her on her cheek.

The rest of the night consisted with them lying together watching television until they we both overcome with sleep.

Casey had this feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't shake the next morning. She wished so hard that she could change what happened last night. She even had dreams, the whole night, about people finding out about what happened, which caused her to get little sleep.

At six o'clock am they pulled up in front of her house she wanted so badly to tell Max if she could just go home with him, but she knew her mom would get worried if Casey wasn't there for breakfast, so she didn't even bother to ask.

She walked up to the door, took a deep breath and walked in. The whole family was still sleeping. She forgot that they usually slept in later on Sundays. She made her way up to her room, she figured that she get some rest before the whole bunch was awake. She noticed that Derek's door was open; she poked her head in to find a bed that wasn't even slept in and no Derek insight.

A part of her was relieved that she didn't have to deal with him, but another part was worried. Where was he, did he decide to sleep at one of his friends house after what happened, is he that upset with her, or was he avoiding her too. She shook all those thoughts away as she lay down on her bed and fell into a slumber.

She woke up to Marti screaming at her to wake up. "How was the prom, how was the prom." She said continuously until Casey was completely pulled from her dream.

"Oh hey Marti," Casey said, sleep still present in her voice.

"Casey, you have to tell me how as prom" she said again even louder.

"It was great" Casey said now feeling the consequence of the alcohol.

Just then Lizzie walked in "So was it more than you expected?"

"Oh you can say that again" She answered hold her now throbbing head. "Hey has Derek come home yet."

"No, but mom and George are having a fit because he's not at Sam's and Ralph's family isn't answering their phone." Lizzie said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, he's in biiiigggg trouble." Marti added.

"Why ya asking" Lizzie asked raising an eyebrow.

"B…B…Because...umm… he has my shawl" she lied.

"Good luck with getting that back, the Venturi men aren't really known for been that responsible" Lizzie said making Casey chuckle with agreement.

"I know your right." She said but really taking it as another meaning.

"Come on Marti mom said to leave Casey alone." And with that the two sisters left.

Casey was left to her thoughts again. Last night was a mistake. It was a mistake. But why did I enjoy it. But Derek is an irresponsible, selfish jerk. But last night he was so tender and loving. Why am I so conflicted? I can't like him, he's by stepbrother, plus he's always a jerk. But then at times he can be really sweet. Just as she was in a middle of another conflicting thought the front door slammed and she knew instantly that it had to be Derek mainly because her parents were yelling at him.

"We called you over a hundred times!" Nora yelled. "We had no idea where you were! We were worried sick! George just don't stand their help me please!"

"Yeah, Derek we were worried!' George quickly added.

"Look I am sorry, my cell phone died, I was over Ralph's but we were so knocked out we didn't hear the phone ringing" he took a breath "I knew you were worried when I saw that he had twelve missed calls on his house phone so I decided to come home as quickly as possible" He looked at his parents then added Now can I go get out of these clothes before they grown onto me."

"Fine" Nora said giving him a hug "but next time please call."

"I will" he said making an innocent face.

"I'm making pancakes with Nora" Marti said "so hurry up ok" and she gave her brother a kiss on the cheek. With that he made his way up to his room. He noticed Casey's door was slightly ajar, so he took a chance and went in.

There Casey was leaning back in bed with her arms hugging her knees. When she noticed Derek standing there she became still.

"Hey" he said and all he got back was a "hey" too. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. "So… are you just gonna ignore me for the rest of our lives….cause that can work in my favor" he joked and actually got Casey to laugh too. "Because I really think we need to talk about last night" he said more serious.

"Look Derek I'm trying figure this all out first. I don't know about you, but I'm really confused by all this, and I can't talk until it's all cleared up okay?!" She said without taking a breath. Tears were now welling up in her eyes.

"Ok, ok, ok." He sighed "We'll talk when you're ready." He turned around and walked away.

Casey could help that a tiny smile spread across her face. Derek actually put her first. Then she thought to herself that maybe Derek isn't such a jerk after all.

_Author's note: the chapter was so long I decided to break it up into two. Part two will come out probably later this week._


	5. You Made Your Bed Now LIE In It Part 2

_Author's Note: This is my last week of school (THANK BABY JESUS lol) so hopefully my summer doesn't get too busy so I can write more often. Anyways here is part two. Sadly I WILL NEVER OWN LIFE WITH DEREK and that my friend is a true disclaimer. _

Chapter 3: You Made Your Bed Now LIE in It Part 2

Suddenly Casey mood changed. She went from feeling like blob to having a rush of energy. Derek wasn't been his usual douche bags self. He actually seemed to be nervous and kind towards her. Although she still was uneasy with the whole situation, she didn't feel too embarrassed to leave her room and get something to eat since she was starting to feel how empty her stomach was.

When she got to the kitchen everything seemed normal. Lizzie and Marti were playing around, her mom and George was drinking their coffee as they read the morning paper and Derek was just pouring himself some cereal.

"Good morning hun," Nora said cheerfully.

"Morning" Casey yawned.

"So….How was prom." Nora said more eagerly. George put down his newspaper as if he just noticed she was there.

"Umm…. It was great…" gulp "Different from what I thought it might be." From the corner of her eye she could Derek smirk into his cereal bowl.

"Oh that's good to hear" George said without noticing the glance that Casey and Derek was sharing. "Especially since it started so disastrous."

"George please don't remind her." Nora quickly added.

"It's fine" Casey said reassuringly. Then she turned her attention to Lizzie who was now tickling Marti. "So who was the class trip?"

"It was great we saw so much stuff it was so fun we went to museums and ate all this cool food and the buildings. Lizzie said in one breath.

"Hey where's Ed?" Casey asked now noticing he was the only family member missing.

"Oh well he decided to sneak all this candy with him and got sick. He wasn't able to see anything; he just stayed in his hotel room." Lizzie pointed upstairs. "His up there right now."

"Oh that sucks." The laugh Casey was trying to hold back just slipped out causing everyone to laugh in hysterics for a couple of minutes.

After breakfast Derek made up some excuse to leave the house Casey knew this was just because he could wait around while she was_ thinking_ of what happened. She was glad that he left for two reasons not because she didn't want him around but one because he kept glancing at her the whole time at breakfast making her feel slightly awkward and two she had to call her former best friend from her old high school in Toronto.

Casey would often update her friend with the latest news about her family. And although Casey felt guilty not telling Emily about this she felt that it was necessary in this situation not to inform her about any of this. For one Emily had been in love with Derek since they were younger, and then there was the fact that her friend had no contact with anyone in her new life which would guarantee that none of the information she gave would get out. Casey shut her door and called her friend.

"Hello" a groggy voice answered.

"Hey Ash did I wake you?"

"Huh…no…no…why…what's up?" Ashley answered trying to wake herself up.

"Well last night was my prom" Casey said nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah, so how was it…send m pictures…I bet it was perfect. You've been planning it since we were in elementary." Ashley remembered.

Casey laughed "Yeah, I know…but."

"Remember when we would try on my mom's dress and steal flowers from my garden and take turns putting them on pretending it was a corsage." Ashley cut her off. "Oh so I hope it was great. Oh my gosh Casey did you call me to tell me that you went all the way with your boyfriend…umm…what's his name…umm…"

"Max?" Casey reminded her.

"Oh yeah…sorry…So did you"

"Ash… I'm just so confused right now…" Casey said openly.

"Case, I know this can be a confusing time…I mean when I lost it to Sean I could get myself together long enough to even look at him." She said reassuringly.

"Wait you lost it to Sean?! Annoy, stalker Sean?!" Casey said louder than she meant to. "When were you gonna tell me this?"

"Well this was a few weeks ago…and like I said I had to pull myself together. Anyways he's not that creepy anymore he's actually hot." Ashley said trying not only convince Casey, but herself as well that it wasn't that bad. "Anyways it wasn't really what I was expecting my first time to be… it hurt and was over before I knew it. The second time wasn't different, but by third time it was better. I mean they have to learn right."

"Umm…yeah I guess" Casey added somewhat confused.

"Oh Case I'm sorry so how was it… I mean I know it was your first time and all so I guess I should ask how painful was it" Ashley laughed.

Casey gave a slight chuckle. "Well I mean at first it was a little painful, but after a while it felt…God…amazing…and I think I actually might have had an orgasm."

"What Casey OH MY GOSH. Are you sure." Ashley asked surprised.

"Yeah..I'm pretty sure" she said not know what the big deal was "It was after about fifteen minutes and he stopped and started to rub…you know down there." Casey said slightly embarrassed" And I started to fell hot, and it felt really…how say…good…no better than that…and then it felt like an explosion."

Her friend stood quite for a moment "That sounds so romantic" she sighed "I have never actually gotten one Mark must be the sweetest boyfriend ever. So why again are you so confused I mean I would never break up with him?"

"It's Max and umm…" Casey said trying to find the right words. "The thing is it wasn't Max"

"What…wait I thought you two were going to prom together?"

"We did… mom made me an ugly dress and my hair was like a poodle Max was in a blue tux and I said I wasn't going and Derek came back with the dress of my dream and Max changed into the perfect suit and we went to an after party and Max said he booked a room but then stupid Steve had to jump off the roof and break his leg and then Sally pushed Derek into driving me to the motel and I gave Derek a kiss to thank him" her fast speach was now slowing down "And he kissed me back and one thing led to the other….and I slept with him."

"Wait what was that last part" Ashley said in disbelief.

"I had SEX with Derek" Casey said more slowly.

"But…but…I thought you…like hated Derek" Ashley added still in total disbelief.

"I don't know. I thought I did but last night Ash was…it was…great" Casey sighed. "When we kissed I felt different, I've never felt that way before. Not even with Max or Sam."

"Wait so you're saying you enjoyed it."

"Well…yeah…I guess…what's wrong with me." Casey said once again feeling ashamed of last night's events.

"Case don't feel embarrassed. I mean after all it's not like you two are blood related." Ashley said trying to make sense of everything. "And from what your cousin, Vicki has told me, he's pretty charming."

"He is (_it's so annoying_ she thought to herself), but now I'm always gonna have the memory of my first time being with Derek" she shuttered. "How sick is that?"

"Well from the way you described it, it did sound so sick." And then Ashley added "Maybe he really does care about you."

"I doubt it, we are after all talking about Derek" but in the back of Casey's mind she could help but remember how gentle he was with her last night, which once again brought a tiny smile to her mouth.

"Well since you want to forget about last night why don't you sleep with Max, and pretend last night never happened"

_OH CRAP MAX!_ Casey had forgotten all about him, now guilt struck her. It was suppose to be her gift to him, and now she just gave it away. He had been patient with her for almost a year. Casey could help but think how bad of a girl she had become.

"You know what Ash I think that's the best idea you ever had…well I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye"

_That's it _Casey thought._ I'll pretend it never happened. I guess all I have to do now is tell Derek how I feel and for him to just forget it ever happened. Sometimes Ashley can come up with the best ideas._


	6. Digging a Deeper Hole

_0Here is the dread chapter five. I apologize to anyone who posted a review. I'm kind of slow so until about I'd say three weeks ago I didn't know I could reply to your reviews. So yeah from now on anyone who writes a review (That's If Like it, _**cough**_) I now know how to comment. I do not own Life with Derek, blah blah blah. _

Chapter 4: Digging a Deeper Hole

Five Days have passed in the McDonald, Venturi household and it was now Friday. Things seemed to return almost normal after the talk that Casey and Derek had. Derek still made smart ass comments to Casey, but they weren't as mean and hurtful as they were in the past so Casey really didn't mind. She would argue back for the sake of habit.

The week consisted of recalling the prom to friends and last minute preparation for finals and signing year books. Emily told Casey about the rest of her night with Sheldon. Emily had final went all the way with Sheldon after they left the prom. She described an awkward night but defended Sheldon by saying that everyone's first time is awkward. In her mind, Casey couldn't help but think of how wrong she was. In fact it was hard for her to imagine what a bad time might be like.

Unfortunately when it came for Casey to spill about prom she felt unsatisfied because she could tell Em what she's been dying to tell her. She really wanted Emily opinion on what she was planning to do with Max. She knew she could trust her judgment, that only if she did totally freak out first.

But today was Friday and time had run out, Casey only had one advise to go on. And that advice might be controversial, considering the fact that it came from a friend who Casey recently found out, through her cousin Vicki, that she had a way with the boys in their neighborhood.

Casey was in her room getting ready for her big date with Max. This was one hole she felt kept getting deeper. She lazily put on her best make up and fixed her hair in a high pony tail. She heard the door ring in the background and assumed that her date had finally arrived. Her assumption was correct, and Derek came plowing into her room.

"Case, Max is …" he stopped dead in his tracks "…here…" he almost whispered. Derek was stunned by how beautiful Casey looked. He could keep his eyes from looking up and down Casey's body, until they met with hers. Then he was pushed back into reality. Blushing and 

feeling slightly ashamed he quickly made one of his retorts "I'll tell Max that you haven't taking off your Halloween costume and he'll have to wait fifteen more minutes."

"Derek!" yep things were getting back to normal "Do I really look that bad?" Casey said checking herself out in the full length mirror.

But before Derek could make another one of his comments Max stepped in "I'd beg to differ and might I add you look as gorgeous as you did at prom" he said kissing Casey's hand.

"Uh… Max you are soo sweet" Casey said quickly glancing at Derek and smirking.

Derek now folding his arms in anger said to himself "Yeah say anything to get into her pant, right" then walked off slamming his door behind him.

"What wrong with D" Max said concerned.

"Umm…who knows" Casey lied, knowing the proper reason behind it all. Derek Venturi, although he would never admit it, was jealous of Max. And as much as Casey tried to ignore her own feelings deep down she liked the fact that he was jealous although she couldn't even admit it to herself. "Shall we go?"

"After you my lady"

Their date went on without a hitch. Max went really all out for Casey. And as much as Casey wanted to love him for doing all of this she almost felt like she wasn't being honest with herself. Max was Casey's prince so why couldn't she enjoy herself? Why did it feel like she was having such a dirty affair WITH Max? As much as she tried to convince herself that Max was the love of her life she knew in her heart that he wasn't.

The date was finally over and Casey found herself making out with Max in his bedroom. His parent had left the afternoon to go on their second honeymoon. It was already quarter 10 and Casey knew that if she was going to sleep with Max they were going to have to hurry up.

So right away they started to remove items of clothing. Soon they were left in their underwear, Max kissed every inch of Casey's neck he could touch with her bra on, then he unclasped the bra leaving Casey to feel exposed. Casey was now beginning to feel really nervous, no one other than her doctor had ever seen her naked. Max began to take off her underwear and Casey followed his lead and began taking off his. She wished that the lights in his room were off like they were when she slept with Derek maybe then she would feel more comfortable.

Max laid Casey down and pulled himself over her. He began kissing under her neck and behind her ear. Then he reached under his bed and pulled out a condom. Once it was on, he readied himself at her opening. He pushed himself into her and little at a time. Casey held her breathe because the pain was too much. Max on the other hand was more concerned about his own pleasure and didn't seem to notice that Casey was in any discomfort. He began pumping in and out of her. His thrusts were unrhymed and painful. Casey desperately wanted it to just be over with. Her head was beginning to hurt her because with ever thrust Max gave her head to slam into his head board. Max was starting to go faster and faster even though Casey was still getting use to his size. Then suddenly his face contorted and his eyes tightened and he collapsed onto Casey.

After he caught his breathe he rolled off Casey looking at the ceiling and said "WOW! Casey…that was…I Love you."

"Yeah…it was" Casey said trying to sound pleased. In reality she was in so much pain, between her head and womanhood, she didn't know what hurt the most. She frantically tried to hold back her complains and tears. After another ten minutes of snuggling they got dressed. Max dropped her home twenty minutes before her 11 o'clock curfew.

When she got there she assumed that everyone was sleeping. So to her surprise when she turned on her bedroom light she almost screamed catching herself and covering her mouth so that she didn't wake anyone.

"Derek!" she whispered "What the hell are you trying to do give me a heart attack."

"I just wanted to make sure that my younger sibling came home safely" he said through gritted teeth. "How was your night with the Captain?"

"Derek look please I'm not in the mood."

"Did you fuck him!" he almost yelled standing up and walking over in front of her face.

"Derek!" Casey said stunned. Tears were now rolling from her eyes. "I…I …I'm just so confused right now" she completed now sitting on her bed.

There they stood and other than Casey's cry they were in silence until Derek sat on the bed with her. "Look Case I'm sorry" he said with sincerity.

"Don't be, I feel like the biggest slut right now."

"Don't say stuff like that, if anything this is my fault. I know you've been saving yourself for Max for a year now. If anyone's to blame it's me."

Casey looked at Derek with surprise. "That's the thing Derek, it just didn't feel right." She now buried her head in her hands.

Derek gently stroked her back, something that would never have happened before prom. "Well…Get dressed…Get some sleep… So that tomorrow I can return to my normal self annoy you" He said kissing her on her forehead.

Before he was completely out of her room Casey called his named, "Derek"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"Just don't tell anyone" he said winking.

Casey was once again left with a nice funny felling in her stomach and a smile on her face.


End file.
